Sleepover
by BetterThanThem
Summary: Clarence is hosting a sleepover with his two best friends but they dont seem to be getting along very well. Jeff/Sumo fic, probably going to be multiple chapters, idk yet
1. Chapter 1

"I cant believe its my birthday again so soon!" Clarence sang, skipping along the path.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Theres the same amount of time between each birthday, Clarence. This year didnt have a longer gap between birthdays."

"Yeah, but it feels closer!"

"Anyway. Ill give you your present on Monday, same time as Sumo, okay? And what time is it going to be again?"

"5:30 or whenever. It doesnt really matter," Clarence shrugged.

"Right, 5:30," Jeff repeated, jotting it down on his notepad.

"What kinda food you gonna have?" Sumo piped up.

"Oh, pizza poppers, normal pizza, chips, popcorn, candy, everything!"

"You know its not very healthy to have so much junk food. Why not carrots or celery as a snack? With key lime pie or apple strudel for dessert! I could make-"

"Gross!" Sumo interrupted. "Healthy stuff is for losers."

"Yeah! It's a party, Jeff! You gotta have some junk food."

"Okay then, but Im not promising to eat as much as you two. This is my departing point anyway. See you guys at 5:30!" Jeff called before crossing the road.

"Whyd you even have to invite him," Sumo grumbled after Jeff had gone.

"Sumo!" Clarence gasped. "Hes our friend!

"But he always ruins everything!"

"Sumo, you stop being so mean," Clarence frowned.

"Sorry, but its true," Sumo muttered before going on his own way across the street.

"Jeff and Sumo should be here any moment now," Clarence said, pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Im sure they will. Pizza will arrive soon, text me if you need me and have fun!" Mary said, hugging her son goodbye before going out the door. A few minutes after she left the doorbell rang.

"Sumo! Come in, come in," Clarence invited.

"Hey buddy," Summo greeted, and then he threw his bag of stuff on the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Wheres the food?" Sumo said confusedly.

"Pizza man's coming soon, some stuffs in the oven, and the rest," Clarence lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is hidden under my bed," he said, stifling giggles. The doorbell rang again.

"That must be Jeff," Clarence concluded, running to open the door.

"Hello Clarence," Jeff said, heaving his bag of sleepover stuff inside. "Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Have you renovated lately? Your room decòr looks great! Tell Mary I said so," he added.

"So what are we gonna do before the pizzaman gets here?"

"We have movies, video games, other games, I dunno," Clarence listed.

"Lets play a video game!"

"But theres only two controllers," Jeff contradicted.

"Who cares, we can just play two at a time. Me and Clarence first!"

"'Clarence and I'," Jeff corrected.

"Whatever. Lets play 'Dragon Fighters 2: Revenge & Death'," Sumo suggested, picking up the case and putting the disc into the console.

The trio sat on the couch, with Clarence in the middle, Sumo onnthe left and Jeff on the right. Sumo quickly won the round.

"That was so cheating," Clarence said. "But Jeff my friend, its your turn."

"Oh no, Im not very good at-"

"Just hurry up!" Sumo yawned.

Jeff hesitantly took the controller. "Okay, fine," he said and started playing.

Half way throuh the level he started whining.

"You cant do that! Thats cheating!"

"If its cheating how can I do it?" Sumo taunted.

"I cant do it!" Jeff yelled, and put the controller down. "I cannot play video games. Lets do somehing else

Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Clarence gasped. "Pizza!" He cried, and ran to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2 #  
Clarence came and handed a pizza box to Sumo, and then called to the pair to follow him. Clarence went to his room and crawled under his bed, where he re-emerged after a few seconds with a bag full to the brim of food.  
"And Im assuming you didnt get anything healthy," Jeff complained.  
"Who cares," Sumo rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, now we get into our pyjamas. Dont look!"

"Hey, uh, Clarence? It kinda smells like something is burning."  
"Oh no, I forgot about the pizza poppers!" Clarence gasped before running to the kitchen, with Jeff and Sumo following. "What do I do?! I dont know how ovens work!" Clarence panicked.  
"Calm down Clarence," Jeff said, wafting away smoke. He took some oven mitts, took out the tray of burnt pizza poppers, and turned the oven off.  
"I dont know about you, but Im not eating tho-"  
Before Jeff could finish Sumo had eaten Half of the tray.  
"Okay then. Are you gonna watch a movie or something?"  
"I have the perfect one!" Clarence grinned. He ran to his room and came back into the living room with his bag of food and a movie case. He dropped the bag on the ground and put the movie in. The boys set up their sleeping bags so that Clarence was on the left, Jeff in the middle and Sumo on the right. Clarence got absorbed into the movie, and although the other two tried, they just couldnt get into it.  
"This is so boring," Sumo whispered.  
"Sumo!" Jeff hissed. "Dont be rude."  
"Hey, youre actually talking to me for the first time tonight."  
"Jeff frowned for a second, but didnt say anything."  
"Why do you hate me?" Sumo questioned.  
"I dont hate you!" Jeff looked surprised. "Its just, youre not always the nicest to me, and we dont have many of the same interests..."  
Sumo rolled over so he was facing the ceiling. Clarence still seemed to have his full attention on the movie. "Do you ever think about how unimportant and short our lives are in comparison to the universe?" he said suddenly, in a way that made it sound like more of a statement than a question.  
"Woah, no need to get so deep, but sure," Jeff shrugged.  
"I feel like people think Im stupid because of how I act, but whatever. I dont care," Sumo finished. There was a silence, and in that silence Clarence announced he had to go pee.  
After Clarence was gone Sumo spoke up again.  
"Why are you so afraid of dirt and stuff? Ive wondered it for how many years now?"  
Jeff paused. "I dont know," He said quietly. "I dont control it. I cant choose what to be afraid of."  
Sumo turned again and propped himself up on his hand so both of them were on their side and facing each other.  
"Why are you so boring?"  
"Hey, thats not a very nice question to ask someone! I just dont like getting in trouble is all. And getting high marks is nice. And receiving approval. And knowing Im doing well academically overall," Jeff added.  
Sumo stared intently at Jeff. The brunette, awkward under the gaze, shuffled back a bit.  
"Ive learned something tonight," Sumo concluded.  
"Uh, yeah."  
Sumo started to move closer to Jeff... 


End file.
